N'importe comment
by Darkwinrius
Summary: Tout couple a son histoire. Plus ou moins mignonne, avec plus ou moins de tragédie dedans. La leur ? Elle avait commencée n'importe comment… Hirumamo.


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 appartient à Riichirô Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. Mon travail est bénévole.

Spoiler : Aucun

Rating : T

Pairing : Hirumamo

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ce one-shot il y a plus d'un an, et allez savoir pourquoi, il est resté… « Au fond d'un tiroir », si on peut dire.

* * *

Leur histoire avait commencée n'importe comment, un soir après l'entraînement. Elle avait trébuché et l'avait entraîné dans sa chute. Ils s'étaient retrouvé à terre, l'un contre l'autre, et avaient cédé à la tentation : ils avaient couché ensemble, à même le sol.

La première fois, elle crut que cela s'arrêterai là. Pour elle s'était un accident. Un banal accident. Une erreur de parcours. Alors la deuxième fois, elle s'en voulu. Une fois passait. Mais deux, ça revenait à se moquer du monde. Mais elle ne le fuyait pas. Et lui continuait à la provoquer, pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Le changement était imperceptible. Ils se disputaient toujours sur les méthodes d'entraînement, sur Sena, pour tout et, surtout, pour n'importe quoi. Rien n'avait changé. Ou presque.

Un autre soir, ils cédèrent une troisième fois, trop en manque du corps de l'autre. Puis une quatrième vint, suivie de près par une cinquième. Ils couchaient ensemble et ils durent bien admettre tous les deux que ce n'était pas que des accidents : ils se rendaient peu à peu compte qu'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'amour : il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre eux. Ils étaient juste « sex-friends », comme on dit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient à ce moment-là.

Plus les mois passaient, plus des changements apparurent. Ils s'arrangeaient de plus en plus souvent pour être seuls, allaient l'un chez l'autre et modifièrent le nom dont ils se servaient pour appeler leur amant : ainsi « Fuckin' Manager » devenait « Fuckin' Princess » ou « Fuckin' Angel » quand il n'y avait personne dans les parages, et « Hiruma-kun » devint « Yoichi ».

Il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait cette relation. Lui qui initialement n'aimait pas plus que ça la gente féminine, commençait à adorer parcourir les courbes de son amante, la sentir se cambrer sous ses caresses, l'entendre soupirer son nom. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement l'odeur de la jeune fille, la texture de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, sa voix, la sensation de ses doigts sur son propres corps.

Quant à elle, elle aimait le sentiment d'interdit. Le faire au nez et au maillot de l'équipe l'excitait et nourrissait ces fantasmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de tous les endroits qui avaient été les témoins des ébats des deux adolescents. Elle se rappelait des fois dans le local, dans les toilettes du lycée, dans leurs chambres, dans les vestiaires d'autres écoles, et elle ne pouvait se remémorer sans rougir la fois où ils avaient bien faillit être découvert dans une salle de classe…

Mais plus les mois s'écoulaient, plus les stigmates de leur passion devenaient visibles. La Jalousie. La peur d'être découvert.

* * *

Un matin, en arrivant au local, il vit qu'elle été déjà là, l'entendant patiemment sur une chaise. Elle lui dit « Ca suffit… » et il répondit « Ok ». Et elle partit, sans un mot de plus. Mais les stigmates ne disparurent pas, comme une cicatrice qui marque le corps et l'âme à jamais.

Il ne supportait plus les mecs qui tournaient autour d'elle, la draguant plus ou moins ouvertement, avec plus ou moins d'empressement. Certains lui faisaient même des propositions considérées comme complètement indécentes. De plus, il pouvait entendre ce qu'on disait sur elle, ce qu'on imaginait faire avec elle. Mordiller sa peau blanche. Passer sa main dans ses cheveux semblables à de la soie. Rien que de les entendre vouloir la faire gémir et crier autre chose que son prénom lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Mais il faisait taire son cœur, en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre; pour rester le démon glacial que tout le monde connaissait. Mais il entendait. Tout

Quant à elle, elle voulait la tête de toutes les pimbêches qui l'entouraient depuis peu. Certes, l'équipe de Football Américain devenait populaire. Mais il les avait toujours repoussés jusque-là. Mais maintenant, il ne les rejetait plus vraiment. Et elles faisaient l'éloge de son intelligence, de son corps musclé par l'entrainement qu'il s'imposait. Elles imaginaient ses abdos, le toucher, l'embrasser, passer la main dans ses cheveux, le sentir contre elles, en elles. Ecouter tout cela la rendait folle et ça la rendait triste de savoir que l'une d'entre elle finirait surement dans son lit.

* * *

Des semaines après leur « rupture », au beau milieu d'un couloir, il l'avait arrêté.

« - Oui, Hiruma-kun ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- …

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, encore plus interloquée par le mutisme de celui qu'on ne pouvait, normalement, pas faire taire.

- Non rien. »

Ils se regardèrent, se souvenant en un éclair de nuits (d'après midi et parfois de matinées) plus que torrides. Soudain, elle se reprocha de lui. Et elle l'embrassa. Il fut d'abord étonné par l'audace de son ex-maîtresse, mais il se reprit très vite et le baiser qui été au début assez chaste devint rapidement passionné. Tous les autres étudiants présents dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent, estomaqué non pas par le fait que deux de leurs camarades s'embrassent au milieu d'un couloir, mais bien par l'identité des deux camarades en question.

La nouvelle fit le tour du lycée. L'ange et le démon du bahut ensemble. Son fan-club à elle ne voulait pas laisser celle qu'ils appelaient « l'Ange de Deimon » avec un « vrai démon doublé d'un sale type qui ne la rendrait jamais heureuse.» Quand à celles qui le suivaient lui comme son ombre, elles devinrent impossible à vivre pour la pauvre manager, gribouillant sur sa table des insanités, lui versant de l'eau sur la tête quand elle était aux toilettes et lui volant ses chaussures. Quant aux autres, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire de plus que les autres. C'est à dire « C'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Ca ne durera pas ! »

Les deux principaux concernés ne dirent pas le contraire. Bien sûr que c'était n'importe quoi. La preuve : ça avait commencé complètement n'importe comment. Mais ça, personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait besoin de le savoir.

* * *

Voilà. Si vous avez une remarque, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, laissez-moi un commentaire, je répondrai. Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
